Echos
by Sukii-Tenshi
Summary: Les pleurs d'une enfant font écho dans les couloirs. Snape a une fille, mais peu savent le secret qui se cache derrière son existence..-TRADUCTION-
1. Sandra Mirari

**Auteur:** **COSMIC **donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Son mail (Anglais): **bananacosmicgirl hotmail . Com

**Son site: **cosmicuniverse . Net

**Son profil: **FF . Net/u/88224

**Couple:** Severus Snape – Harry Potter

**Chapitres: **7 (complète)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé : **Les pleurs d'une enfant font écho dans les couloirs. Snape a une fille, mais peu savent le secret qui se cache derrière son existence..

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

_**x– Echos –x**_

_**Chapitre 1: Sandra Mirari**_

Les pleurs d'un enfant résonnent dans les couloirs.

Y a de cela un an, les élèves se seraient retournés, surpris en entendant ce bruit, mais maintenant tous étaient déjà habitués. Ils savaient qui pleurait et savaient également que l'enfant se calmerait aussitôt que son père la prendrait dans ses bras. Bien au contraire, ils continuaient leurs chemins à travers les couloirs en parlant. Personne ne se souciait de regarder le maitre de potions quand celui-ci marchait en portant un bébé dans ses bras.

--__--__--__--__--__

_Pdv Minerva McGonagall_

En y réfléchissant, je peux me souvenir de quand il a montré ses premiers signes de grossesse. A ce moment là, il ne le savait pas, ou en tout cas je ne pense pas. Personne des professeurs ne pouvait le deviner non plus. Il était un homme après tout. Nous vivons dans un monde de magie, mais les formes de conceptions sont, normalement, les mêmes que les moldus.

Je devrais commencer par dire: Personne, professeurs et élèves, n'a jamais cru que Severus était une personne heureuse. Quand Voldemort a été vaincu, nous n'avions jamais pensé qu'il allait commencer à sourire aux élèves, ni même qu'il arrêterait de favoriser les Serpentard. Mais on aurait jamais cru qu'il allait devenir pire!

Ah, comme nous étions loin de la vérité.

En y réfléchissant bien, je pense que c'était logique que les changements d'humeur étaient dû à la grossesse. Mais à ce moment là, j'ignorais que les grossesses masculines existaient.

Ce qui m'a le plus marqué, comme je l'ai dis au début, c'est quand l'idée de grossesse m'est venue pour la première fois.

On était à la réunion des professeurs, ou tout du moins, c'est ce que nous aurions du faire. C'est certain que Albus, étant la personne qu'il est, a refusé de commencer la réunion sans que tous les professeurs ne soient présents. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était enseignant à Poudlard, Severus était en retard.

Quand finalement il est rentré dans la salle, ses robes flottant derrière lui, il était pâle et avait un air de malade. Personne n'osait le questionner, mais moi, j'en ai eu envie. Mais bien sur, il nous a vite fait oublié cette idée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez? Vociféra-t-il avec un regard à vous redresser les cheveux.

-Assied-toi, Severus, dit le directeur d'une voix calme et satisfaite.

Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais le scintillement de ses yeux était encore plus fort que d'habite quand il posait son regard sur le Professeur de Potions.

Severus m'a regardé. Mais j'ai à peine levé un sourcil en réponse. J'étais déjà habituée à sa manière d'agir et je pense que les autres aussi. Certains l'étaient, mais d'autres comme le nouveau Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Daray Ganit, par exemple, reculaient, tremblants comme une feuille de papier, ressemblant plus à un étudiant qu'à un collègue.

Severus a continué à nous regarder jusqu'au moment où l'on s'est tournés vers Dumbledore.

Je ne me souviens pas de ce que nous avons parlé étant donné que j'observais Severus. Il semblait... étrange. J'ai eu l'envie soudaine de demander si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je me suis retenue. Si je lui avait demandé, j'aurais reçu une réponse froide et aurait déranger la réunion. Peut-être que ça n'aurait pas été si mal, la réunion était sur le point d'être interrompue de toute façon.

Severus se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, son visage déjà pâle, était maintenant blanc comme mort.

-Excusez-moi, murmura-t-il avant de sortir en courant, direction la salle de bain.

--__--__--__--__--

-Doucement.

De ceux qui connaissaient le Professeur de Potion, personne n'aurait cru possible qu'il parle d'une manière si douce. Mais en sécurité dans ses appartements, Severus pouvait parler dans le ton qu'il voulait. Et s'il veut que sa fille reste tranquille, il se devait d'être gentil; voila ce qu'il avait appris depuis neuf mois avec elle.

La petite arrêta de pleurer bien vite après cela. Elle n'était pas un bébé qui pleurait beaucoup, en tout cas quand son père était là avec elle.

_Un de ses pères au moins,_ pensa amèrement le maître de potion.

La petite s'endormit dans ses bras, épuisée du jour qu'elle venait de passé en cours avec son papa étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule dans les cachots. Des fois il la laissait aux soins de Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, et d'autres fois Minerva ou Madame Bibine la prenaient mais la plupart du temps elle allait avec lui en cours. Elle était très calme et si elle s'agitait il demandait aux élèves de lire ou de commencer à faire la potions qu'ils étudiaient. Mais c'était rare et la petite savait déjà que son papa n'aimait pas trop quand elle s'agitait.

Sandra Mirari Snape.

Sa fille.

Comment c'est arrivé? Il ne le savait pas. Enfin, il savait _comment _c'était arrivé, mais il restait des questions. Pourquoi? Et encore, comment? Pourquoi le résultat d'une nuit était le petit miracle dans ses bras?

Il posa délicatement sa fille dans son berceau. Sandra trouva son pousse et le mit en bouche.

--__--__--__--__--

_Pdv Hermione Granger_

Je me souviens quand j'ai découvert que Snape était enceinte. J'avais vu les signes depuis des semaines, voir des mois je crois, mais je ne voulait pas le croire, tout comme le reste de l'école semblait, et semble, ne pas être capable de comprendre l'évidence.

Il avait prit du poids. Je trouve que ça aurait du être la première chose à remarquer et en plus, cela confirmait que quelque chose se passait. Mais avec la récente défaite de Voldemort dans nos têtes, nous n'avions pas vraiment fait attention. Peut-être qu'il mangeait mieux ces derniers temps; parce qu'il n'était pas gros, juste un peu plus «enrobé». La peau moins jaunie, avec un peu plus de couleur... plus saine.

Il a toujours utilisé des robes; grandes et encombrantes. Ces robes étaient la marque de Snape, tout comme sont regard froid. Robes qui sont bonnes pour cacher tout et n'importe quoi, que ce soit la baguette ou la forme du corps. La dernière option était, évidemment, ce qui se passait avec Snape, mais aucun des élèves ne pouvait le voir. Je crois qu'il a dut utilisé quelque chose comme un sort d'illusion sur son ventre pour, peut-être, le cacher?

En tout cas. Personne n'avait rien remarqué.

Je sais que des rumeurs couraient dans l'école comme quoi, le professeur était malade. Pendant les cours il devenait soudainement pâle et nous laissait partir plus tôt, ce qu'il ne faisait pas, sauf si c'était une classe composée uniquement de Serpentard.

En tout cas, je croyais à aucune de ces rumeurs. Je n'avait pas de raison d'y croire. Enfin, je n'en avait pas jusqu'au jour de _ce_ cours...

C'était mi Avril, un beau jour ensoleillé. Dans les cachots, Snape nous apprenait à faire une potion qui, réussie, rendait les cheveux rouges et aussi des tâches de rousseurs.

-Pas besoin d'en donner à Weasley alors , rigola Malfoy quand il su à quoi servait la potion.

Harry et Ron le regardèrent avec rage. J'ai posé ma main sur celle de Ron pour le calmer et fit attention à ce que le professeur disait.

Il faisait le tour de la salle, pendant qu'on commençait à préparer notre potion, en nous rappelant, avec sa manière sarcastique, de ne pas oublier d'ajouter la racine d'ivoire avant les poils de chevaux. On était en groupes de deux, Neville et moi tandis que Ron était avec Harry.

-Potter! Dit Snape avec le ton désagréable qu'il utilisait quand il s'adressait au garçon qui a vaincu Voldemort. Vous croyez que vous pouvez passer le restant de votre vie sans avoir acquis les connaissances de base en potions, seulement parce que vous êtes célèbre?

Harry serra les dent.

-Non, monsieur.

-Alors pourquoi vous ajoutez les racines sans auparavant les mettre en poudre?

-Je... commença Harry mais prudemment, il s'arrêta.

-Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor, Potter, et tachez de réussir votre potion au cas contraire, ça vous coutera encore cinquante points en moins, dit Snape avant de continuer à avancer entre les rangées de tables.

Si c'était possible, Snape agissait encore pire avec Harry depuis la mort de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait regarder Harry sans faire de commentaires désagréables.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention à ce que Neville faisait. J'ai à peine eu le temps d'entendre Snape crier « Non, n'ajoutez pas ça! » que la potion explosait déjà. Des flammes vertes et rouges jaillirent du chaudrons avant que celui-ci n'explose également. Des morceaux d'argile volèrent au travers de la pièce et tout ce que j'ai su faire fut de tiré Snape, qui était debout à côté de moi, par terre.

Quand je me suis relevée, la classe était couverte d'une fumée verdâtre. Mais Snape continuait à terre, sans bouger. Un court instant j'ai cru qu'il était mort, mais un gémissement m'indiqua le contraire.

J'ai regardé mes amis sans comprendre pourquoi ils étaient si choqués, des accidents comme ça arrivaient souvent.

-Il va...bien? Demanda Neville, couvert de suie verte et rouge.

-Je crois que oui, mais de toute façon, va à l'infirmerie et dis à Madame Pomfresh de venir.

Neville acquiesça et sorti. J'ai également dis aux autres qu'ils pouvaient partir. Malfoy m'a regardé, s'est frotté les épaules et est parti, ses compagnons le suivant. J'ai su par après qu'il savait déjà ce que j'allais découvrir.

Ron et Harry étaient toujours là, comme je m'y attendais. A terre, Snape se réveillait mais n'était toujours pas très lucide. Il passait sa main sur son ventre et murmurait quelque chose. Je me souviens m'être demandé s'il s'était tapé la tête et avait subit un choc.

-Professeur?

On dirait qu'il ne m'avait même pas entendu. Il murmurait seulement « Il ne bouge pas...Il n'est pas là... Je ne le sens pas...Il ne bouge pas ». C'était juste un litanie de murmures et j'étais la seule à l'entendre étant la plus proche de lui. Harry et Ron restèrent sans bouger, hésitants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Demanda Ron mais je l'entendis à peine.

Soudain, toutes les pièces du puzzle se complétèrent et j'ai enfin compris ce qui n'allait pas avec le professeur de potions. Tout s'assemblait parfaitement, sauf bien sur, le comment. Mais ça, c'était bien la dernière de mes préoccupations en cette instant.

Snape me disait qu'il n'arrivait plus à sentir le bébé.

-Il a probablement tapé sa tête quelque part.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai menti à Ron, mais je l'ai fait. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette situation qui me disait que Snape ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était enceinte. Et ce ne serait pas moi qui ferait que l'école, et inévitablement le monde sorcier, le sache.

-On ne devrait pas faire quelque chose? Demanda Harry. On pouvait entendre de la préoccupation dans sa voix.

-J'ai dis à Neville d'aller chercher Madama Pomfresh. Ils ne devraient plus...- un « pop » se fit entendre et l'infirmière sorti de la cheminée-...tarder.

Madame Pomfresh fit venir une civière et y plaça le professeur mi-conscient.

-Je lui avait bien dit que ça pouvait arriver! Est-ce qu'il m'a écouté? Non... Il devait continuer, bien sur!

Elle était sur le point de sortir par la cheminée quand elle se retourna vers moi.

-Miss Granger, venez à l'infirmerie dès que possible, s'il vous plait.

Elle regarda mes deux amis.

-Toute seule.

-Oui, Madame Pomfresh.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais à l'infirmerie. Je serais arrivée bien avant si Harry et Ron n'avaient pas insisté pour venir avec. Ils voulaient expliquer à Madame Pomfresh que je n'étais pas responsable de l'accident. Mais je l'ai ais rassurer. Je ne penses pas qu'elle m'ait demandé de venir à l'infirmerie parce qu'elle trouvait que j'étais coupable.

J'hésitais.

Dumbledore étais là aussi. Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner dans une petite salle, Madame Pomfresh étant toujours occupée avec Snape.

-Miss Granger, asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait, me demanda Dumbledore et je pris place.

-Je crois que maintenant tu as tout compris, dit-il.

Je n'ai jamais compris le fait qu'il puisse sembler si joyeux mais sérieux en même temps.

-Si vous parlez de la grossesse du professeur Snape, alors oui, je suis arrivée à cette conclusion dans la classe.

J'ai répondu en espérant ne pas me tromper. Je n'aimerait pas être la risée du directeur.

Il ne rigola pas et se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Je peux compter sur vous pour garder cela secret?

-Oui monsieur.

Je savais que mentir à Harry et Ron était la meilleure solution.

-Bien, vous pouvez retourner en cours.

-Professeur, je peux savoir si... le bébé va bien?

Le directeur sourit et ses yeux scintillaient comme à leurs habitude.

-Le bébé va parfaitement bien.

Je souris et retournai dans l'infirmerie.

Je m'arrêtai près de la petite salle où Snape se trouvait, la curiosité étant trop forte. La porte était ouvert et on pouvait voir Madame Pomfresh de dos et Snape qui semblait dormir. Les sorts pour cacher sont ventre avaient été enlevés et on pouvait voir son ventre... énorme.

_On dirait qu'il va exploser,_ pensais-je avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Si vous avez aimer, détester, ou penser autre chose, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton Review..**_

_**Surtout n'hésitez pas à envoyer un mail à l'Auteur.**_


	2. Découvertes

**Auteur:** **COSMIC **donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Son mail (Anglais): **bananacosmicgirl hotmail . Com

**Son site: **cosmicuniverse . Net

**Son profil: **FF . Net/u/88224

**Couple:** Severus Snape – Harry Potter

**Chapitres: **7 (complète)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé : **Les pleurs d'une enfant font écho dans les couloirs. Snape a une fille, mais peu savent le secret qui se cache derrière son existence..

**-X- Note de la traductrice -X-**: Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, je sais qu'il doit y en avoir beaucoup et c'est pas toujours fun à lire =/ Mais bon, quand je me corrige, vu que je relis l'histoire, je fais pas vraiment attention --' Donc, encore déso =$

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

_**x– Echos –x**_

_**Chapitre 2: Découvertes**_

Le matin suivant, Sandra assise sur les genoux de son père, essayait de prendre son petit déjeuné toute seule. Jusque là, elle semblait avoir mit de la nourriture partout, sauf dans sa bouche mais Severus la laissa faire. Il lui donnerait à mangé son café terminé.

Quand le bébé a été présenté aux élèves, les réactions avaient été bien différentes. Certains faisaient des « Ooh! » et des « Aah! », tandis que d'autres râlaient à cause des pleurs. Mais bien sur, ceux qui réclamaient, recevaient un regard glacial de Severus en retour. C'était suffisant pour les faire taire.

Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur l'origine du bébé et sur le fait que ce soit lui qui s'en occupe. On entendait de tout, ça allait de bébé voler à un descendant de Voldemort que Snape devait prendre en charge. Toutes des idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Et bien entendu, aucune n'était correcte.

S'ils savaient la vérité...

Les choses ont rapidement été mises au clair: Elle était la fille de Severus et sa mère n'a pas voulu savoir de l'enfant. Il en avait donc la garde.

-Papa, dit Sandra en prenant la cuillère pour que son père essaye, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Non, merci, mon cœur. Il prit une serviette pour lui nettoyer le visage mais elle protesta en essayant de se débarrasser de la serviette.

Son visage propre, il lui donna un biberon avec du lait, qu'elle accepta ravie.

Sandra était une enfant facile à vivre. Elle était heureuse presque tout le temps et, contrairement à son papa, était appréciée de quasiment toute l'école. Même ceux qui au départ étaient réticents, l'avaient complètement acceptée. Ronald Weasley a été l'un des étudiants qui l'a le plus surpris. Sandra pleurait en classe alors qu'elle n'avaient encore que quelques semaines. Severus, qui n'était pas encore habitué, n'arrivait pas à la faire arrêter de pleurer. Pour finir, le plus jeune des frères Weasley a demandé s'il pouvait essayer.

Severus était à bout. Il avait un mal de tête à cause des pleurs et son corps était fatigué.

-Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, Weasley.

Weasley prit la petite de ses bras et lui fit des petites claques sur son dos, montant puis descendant, tout en lui parlant doucement. Peu à peu, les pleurs cessèrent et Sandra s'endormit.

Weasley la posa dans son berceau et retourna vite à sa place. Severus regardait étonné, tout d'abord sa fille, puis Weasley et à nouveau sa fille. Après le cours, il fut obligé de demander ce que Weasley avait fait au bébé. Le rouquin lui expliqua simplement de frotter légèrement le dos de Sandra. Severus dû admettre , réticent,qu'il avait un certain respect pour le jeune homme.

--__--__--__--__--

_Pdv Draco Malfoy_

Severus Snape était un ami de ma famille bien avant ma naissance. Il était toujours avec mon père et ils faisaient tout ensemble: ils trichaient aux examens, rigolaient des professeurs, faisaient des blagues aux autres étudiants et sont devenus Mangemorts ensemble. Et c'est là que tout a changé, l'histoire de Sev' étant bien différente de celle de mon père.

Pendant que mon père travaillait à être distingué parmi les Mangemorts jusqu'à être l'un des plus grand fidèle de Voldemort, Sev' est devenu un espion pour le bon côté. C'est clair que je n'en savais rien et mon père et Voldemort également. Si l'un d'eux l'aurait su, Sev' ne serait pas vivant à l'heure qu'il est.

Et là, il est bien vivant... et avec une fille.

Sandra est adorable; je devais le dire. Elle a hérité des cheveux noirs de Severus, mais la peau de la petite semble bien plus saine que la sienne. Il a toujours eu l'aspect d'un vampire. Trop de temps passé dans les cachots, je crois. Sortir plus, lui ferait vraiment du bien.

Quand je suis venu à Poudlard, il était mon professeur préféré pour plusieurs raisons. Il était notre ami depuis des années; comme un oncle que je n'ai jamais eu, il était le directeur des Serpentard et il n'aimait pas Harry Maudit Potter. Maintenant, les choses ont changées. Beaucoup changer. Peut-être que vous espérez que mes sentiments vis-à-vis d'un homme qui est responsable de l'emprisonnement de mon père à Azkaban aient changés, mais pas du tout. Il est toujours l'oncle que je n'ai jamais eu. Il est l'oncle Sev', même si jamais je n'oserais l'appelé de la sorte.

Après que mes parents furent jugés à passer le restant de leurs vies à Azkaban, j'étais perdu. Soudainement j'étais devenu Mr Malfoy, qui devait s'occuper de.. et bien, de tout. Je n'étais sans doute pas prêt. Le monde sorcier doutait de moi, j'étais le fils des deux meilleurs Mangemorts. Que ce soit clair: je n'ai jamais été Mangemort. J'en ai jamais eu la chance, le Lord ne voulant pas d'étudiants dans ses rangs. Et même si je l'avais eu, je n'aurais pas accepté. J'allais pas lécher les pied de ce fou. Je suis un Malfoy, et un Malfoy se doit d'obéir qu'à lui-même.

Ne sachant plus quoi penser, je suis passée un soir aux appartements de Sev' pour parler. Malgré ce que les gens pensent, il sait bien écouter. En tout cas, il m'écoutait _moi_.

J'ai toqué à la porte et il m'a dit de rentrer.

Il était assis sur son siège favoris près du feu, avec une tasse de thé et un livre. Il était toujours habillé, malgré l'heure avancée.

-Bonsoir, Draco. Assied-toi.

-Bonsoir...

J'hésitais toujours à comment je devais l'appelé. Il me tuerais si je l'appelais Tonton Sev' et Professeur Snape était trop sérieux pour quelqu'un que je connais depuis ma naissance. Mais jamais je n'oserais l'appelé Sev' ou Severus pendant que je suis à l'école. Je l'appel comme ça juste quand nous sommes au manoir Malfoy.

-Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler, Draco?

-Je voulais simplement... Je ne terminai pas ma phrase. J'observais Sev', ou plutôt, sa taille. Sa robe le couvrait bien mais pour quelqu'un qui le connait comme moi je le connais, on remarquait bien une différence. Son ventre.

Sev' suivit mon regard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu.

-Oh! Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que tu le saches.

Il ne semblait pas fâché; plutôt fatiguée.

-Tu es enceinte?

-Oui Draco, je le suis.

-Mais... Comment? Quand? Qui? Demandais-je pendant que mon cerveaux assimilait l'information.

-J'en suis à mon sixième mois, dit Severus et avec un semblant de sourire continua. Pour le reste je ne vais pas te répondre et tu le sais bien.

Je le regardais, bouche bée, et probablement ressemblant à un idiot, mais pour la première fois, je ne fis pas attention à mon image.

-C'est un garçon ou une fille?

-Je ne sais pas, je le saurai d'ici trois mois, répondit-il calmement et son sourire augmenta.

-Tu es heureux! Remarquais-je étonné.

Sev regardait le feu, mais à mon exclamation il m'a regardé et m'a simplement répondu « Oui ».

Et alors j'ai fais quelque chose que je ne faisais plus depuis mes cinq ans. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras.

-Félicitations!

J'étais vraiment heureux pour lui

--__--__--__--__--

Severus mit sa fille dans un espace protégé de la salle de classe pour qu'elle puisse y jouer. On y trouvait des peluches de toutes les tailles et couleurs. Elles l'occuperaient durant des heures.

Peu à peu la salle se remplie d'élèves de Griffondor et Serpentard pour les deux heures à venir.

Ce qui signifiait, bien sur, que Harry était là aussi.

-Asseyez-vous! Dit Snape quand la cloche retentit. Il parlait plus gentiment depuis que Sandra était née. Non pas qu'il avait de la peine pour les étudiants mais Sandra avait peur quand il criait et grognait.

Il distribua le test qu'il avait préparé aux élèves. Certains sont devenus pâles à la vue du papier. D'autres, comme Hermione Granger, prirent le teste et ont commencé à écrire. Même après sept ans à Poudlard, la jeune fille avait toujours cette soif d'apprendre de sa première année.

Harry, d'un autre côté, prit le papier et pinça les lèvres avant de commencer à écrire. Ron quant à lui ne faisait que regarder la feuille comme si les questions allaient se résoudre toutes seules, ou alors peut-être qu'il attendait que le papier disparaisse..

Pendant quinze minutes, les seuls bruits qu'on entendait étaient les plumes qui frottaient sur le papier et les murmures et petits cris de Sandra.

-Rendez! Dit Snape, le temps écoulé.

Sandra, en voyant les élèves se lever pour aller poser leurs feuilles sur le bureau, voulu aussi se mettre debout. Elle s'appuya sur le rebords de son espace de jeu, et tomba sur le dos, se frappant la tête par terre et commença à pleurer.

Harry, qui était le plus proche de la petite, la prit, maladroitement mais surement, dans ses bras.

-Chut, ne pleure plus ma chérie, dit-il en la berçant.

Harry n'était pas un des élèves qui se précipitaient autour de Sandra. Dès que petite leur avait été présentée, il se tenait éloigner, comme s'il avait peur de la touchée. Mais maintenant que la petite était enfin dans les bras de Harry, Serverus ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient parfaits ensemble. Tous les deux avaient les cheveux noirs. Les mêmes yeux, bien que ceux de Sandra étaient plus foncés que ceux de Harry, encore heureux, parce que sinon, aucun doute sur l'identité de l'autre père de la petite.

C'est alors que Severus vit, du coin de l'œil, Granger sursauter. Elle avait compris et s'était retourné vers lui. Severus la regarda en espérant que cette fois encore, elle garderait le secret tout comme elle l'avait fait auparavant pour sa grossesse.

--__--__--__--__--

_Pdv Sirius Black_

Le professeur Dumbledore nous a fait part, à Moony et moi ,que Snpae était enceint à la fin de sa grossesse. Nous habitions, et habitons toujours d'ailleurs, à Pré-au-Lard. Après la défaite Voldemort et la capture de Pettigrew, j'étais enfin un homme libre et je pouvais faire tout ce que je désirais, sans peur d'être arrêter. J'ai voulu m'installer près de Harry et Moony à décidé de rester avec moi.

Quand Dumbledore nous a appelés, je pensais que c'était encore une simple petite visite de routine pour parler d'un sujet banal. Je ne m'attendais surtout pas à ce que j'allais apprendre.

_Snape était enceinte._

Et encore, mon neveu était l'autre père.

Si Moony n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

Il m'a finalement convaincu, avec Dumbledore, que je ne pouvais pas aller tuer Snape et encore moins crier sur Harry. Pour cause, Harry n'était au courant de rien.

Cela me mit dans une rage, mais cette fois, dirigée contre le directeur.

-Il ne le _sait_ pas? Comment ça, il ne le sait pas? Criais-je au directeur.

-Parce qu'on a mit un sort sur sa mémoire. Enfin, Severus l'a mit.

-Mais pourquoi? Demandais-je indigné.

-Parce que c'est le mieux pour Harry. En tout cas, c'est ce que pense Severus.

Je m'assis sur la chaise.

-C'est arrivé quand?

-En septembre, quelques semaines après la défaite de Voldemort.

Et ainsi de suite, je continuai mon interrogatoire. J'arrivais pas à croire que mon neveux avait dormi avec ce... ce... ce serpent. En tout cas, pas volontairement.

Finalement ils m'ont demandé de garder secret. Mais je sais qu'au fond, quand on s'y attend le moins, tous les secrets sont révélés.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Si vous avez aimer, détester, ou penser autre chose, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton Review..**_

_**Surtout n'hésitez pas à envoyer un mail à l'Auteur.**_


	3. Secrets

**Auteur:** **COSMIC **donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Son mail (Anglais): **bananacosmicgirl hotmail . Com

**Son site: **cosmicuniverse . Net

**Son profil: **FF . Net/u/88224

**Couple:** Severus Snape – Harry Potter

**Chapitres: **7 (complète)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé : **Les pleurs d'une enfant font écho dans les couloirs. Snape a une fille, mais peu savent le secret qui se cache derrière son existence..

**-X- Note de la traductrice -X-**: Merci pour vos Review. Ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous aimez également cette histoire. Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours. Le prochain chapitre sera là ce soir ou alors demain. Bonne lecture =)

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

_**x– Echos –x**_

_**Chapitre 3: Secrets**_

-Comment pouvez-vous lui cacher une chose pareil? Cria Hermione.

-Restez polie, Miss Granger ou je serai obliger de sévir, répondit Severus mais il n'était pas sérieux. Elle pouvait lui faire du chantage alors la mettre plus en colère ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Sandra commença à pleurer dans ses bras.

-Et s'il vous plait, ne criez pas, elle n'aime pas ça, continua Snape doucement.

Hermione le regarda méchamment mais du admettre que c'était la vérité. Elle s'approcha de la petite et lui toucha la joue.

-Excuses-moi ma belle.

Elle se tourna vers Snape.

-Vous _devez_ lui dire.

Luttant pour ne pas flancher devant son élève, Severus dit d'une voix faible qui ne lui ressemblait pas:

-Il va me haïr...

Si Hermione était surprise de sa faiblesse elle n'en montra rien.

-Non il ne vous haïra pas. Et vous le savez très bien. Je pense qu'il serait même...

-Ne dites pas ça, Miss Granger, la coupa Severus.

Elle le regarda quelques instants avant de dire:

-D'accord. Mais vous savez très bien que j'ai raison.

Elle tourna les talons et sorti de la salle, ses pas résonants dans les couloirs.

-Tu m'as créé quelques problèmes, ma chérie, soupirât-il en regardant sa fille, qui le regardait également, En vérité, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ton papa, un de tes papas plutôt, semble être incapable de faire quelque chose de bien... Peut-être que je devrais lui raconter.

Sandra le regarda et il sourit.

-Paa!

--__--__--__--__--

_Pdv Ron Weasley_

C'était à Noël, je me souviens parce que toute l'école était décorée de rouge. On se promenait un soir, Harry et moi, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi nous étions sortis du dortoir, mais ça devait être à cause des insomnies d'Harry. Depuis quelques mois, il avait des problèmes pour s'endormir; ou alors il faisait des cauchemars qui finassaient par le réveillé, et même si je lui demandais de quoi il rêvait, il ne me racontait rien. Des fois, comme cette nuit là, il me réveillait et on sortait faire un petit tour.

En entendant quelqu'un arriver vers nous, on s'est appuyés sur le mur en essayant de respirer le plus doucement possible.

C'est sur que avec notre chance, ce serait Rusard ou encore Snape.

Là, c'était la deuxième option.

Il semblait en mauvaise posture et avait des difficultés à respirer. J'ai regardé Harry, mais il semblait être dans un autre monde, et ne faisait que regarder Snape.

Snape passa devant nous. A une dizaine de mètres plus loin, il s'arrêta soudainement et couru s'appuyer sur la fenêtre la plus proche. C'est là qu'il vida le contenu de son estomac par terre.

Dégoutant.

Vraiment, vraiment dégoutant.

D'un sort il nettoya le sol et continua son chemin. Aussitôt que le bruit de ses pas s'évanouirent, je me tournai vers Harry.

-T'as vu ça? Je lui ai demandé avec un visage écœurer.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il semblait mi-étrange, comme s'il ne savais pas où il était.

-Harry?

Il secoua le tête et finit par me dire:

-Excuses-moi, Ron. Je dois être fatigué. On devrait peut-être rentrer.

-Ouais, on devrait...

Le lendemain matin, au réveil, Harry ne se souvenait même pas de notre sortie. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait.

--__--__--__--__--

Trois jour plus tard, les mots d'Hermione planaient toujours, comme un nuage foncé, dans le tête de Severus. Il était d'humeur noire, ce que sa fille remarqua bien vite. Elle était plus agitée que d'habitude. Spécialement la nuit, causant la fatigue de Severus terminant ainsi avec son humeur et sa patience. Et ça aurait été bien pire si Hermione n'était pas venue à son secours.

Elle était un peu nerveuse en se dirigeant vers les quartiers du professeur. Mais en entendant les pleurs familier, et habituels ces derniers jours, elle eut la certitude de bien faire.

Néanmoins, sa main trembla en frappant à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrir sur le Professeur de Potions. Ses cheveux étaient graisseux, plus que d'habitude, il avait de grandes cernes foncées et un bébé accroché à ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Granger? Vociféra-t-il en essayant de calmer sa fille mais son ton moins amical fit augmenter ses pleurs.

-Hm, je me demandais... Dit Hermione en écarquillent les yeux de voir Snape perdre patience avec Sandra.

-Parlez! Aboya Snape.

-Je me demandais... si je pouvais garder Sandra cette après-midi?

Voilà, c'est dit. Maintenant, à lui de voir.

Il plissa des yeux en la regardant sévèrement mais les pleurs du bébé dans ses bras diminuèrent l'effet souhaité.

-Pourquoi vous feriez ça? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

-Et bien, de un: elle pourra passé du temps avec Harry, de deux: elle a besoin de sortir un peu et de trois: vous avez besoin de repos.

Il continua à la regarder.- Et pourquoi ça vous dérangerait que...?

-Professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, dit Hermione dans un soupir, ce n'est pas vraiment pour vous que je m'inquiète le plus. Je veux que Harry passe un peu de temps avec sa fille. Et aussi, vous avez besoin de vous retrouvé seul, sans Sandra.

Il l'a regarda. -Très bien, dit-il en lui mettant la petite dans les bras, vous pouvez la prendre.

Hermione prit la petite dans ses bras.

-Chut, ma belle, ne pleure plus, lui murmura-t-elle en la rapprochant de son corps.

Étant fille unique et habituée à être entourée d'adultes, elle ne s'était jamais occupée d'un bébé toute seule. Néanmoins, prendre Sandra lui semblait naturel, même si la petite pleurait et gémissait encore.

Snape, qui était rentré chez lui un instant, réapparut en portant un sac à dos avec les affaires de Sandra et lui expliqua ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Je peux la ramener demain matin?

-Si elle accepte de rester autant de temps dehors, alors oui, c'est d'accord, lui répondit Snape d'une voix fatiguée.

-Bien, au revoir Professeur.

-Au revoir, Miss Granger.

Hermione sourit toute seule en montant les escaliers avec Sandra et son petit sac sur le dos. Maintenant Harry allait enfin passé un peu de temps avec sa fille, elle allait y veiller!

--__--__--__--__--

_Pdv Minerva McGonagall_

A la fin de sa grossesse, nous, les professeurs, devions tenir notre langue. Les étudiants ne devaient rien savoir. Néanmoins, peu de professeurs étaient également dans la confidence. Le directeur savait que ce serait une erreur de, par exemple, confier une information à Hagrid. Il avait beau avoir un cœur d'or, il ne savait pas garder un secret. Tout comme Trelawney, notre chère professeur de divination, qui dès que possible l'aurait _laissé échappé._

Pomfresh était, bien sur, au courant. C'est elle qui l'accompagnait dans sa grossesse. Comme nous ne pouvions en parler à personne en-dehors de l'école dans le but de garder le secret, elle devrait aussi s'occuper de son accouchement. Le Professeur Chourave le savait également. Elle devait planté certaines plantes nécessaires à la naissance du bébé. Flitwick le savait aussi, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a aidé Severus avec les sorts de dissimulation. Si les élèves voyaient son ventre énorme de huit mois, il se poseraient beaucoup de questions sur ce qui pouvait bien « clocher » avec le Professeur de Potions.

J'étais moi-même au courant, ainsi que le directeur. Je crois que Albus l'a sut bien avant Severus. Je me souviens d'un souper où Severus se contentait de bougé la nourriture dans son assiette. C'était vers Novembre, au moment où les rumeurs comme quoi Severus était malade couraient dans l'école. Albus observait Severus.

-Tu dois manger quelque chose, Severus.

Je ne crois que c'était le première fois qu'il disait à Severus de s'alimenter. Ce n'était pas habituel, ni même pour le directeur.

-Depuis quand êtes vous ma mère? Demanda Severus sarcastique.

Personne d'autre que Severus n'osait parler de cette manière à Albus. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris leur relations mais ça ressemblait à un père et un fils. Bien que Albus est bien plus généreux vis-à-vis de Severus que l'avait été son vrai père.

-Ah, je ne le suis certainement pas. Je laisse la maternité pour... d'autres.

Ses yeux brillaient et il souriait à Severus. Je savais qu'il y avait un sens caché à cette phrase que personne, sauf Albus, ne comprenait. Je suis retournée à mon repas pendant que Severus se levait et sortait de la Grande Salle, sans avoir touché à son assiette.

--__--__--__--__--

Hermione rentra dans la Salle Commune de Griffondor. Pendant qu'elle marchait dans le château, Sandra s'était peu à peu calmée. On voyait encore quelques larmes sur ses joues et sa respiration était rapide et la petite était fatiguée d'avoir autant pleurer.

-Et alors, ma belle. Ça va mieux maintenant? Lui dit affectueusement Hermione.

Sandra la regarda avec ses grands yeux. Hermione sourit à cette vision et le bébé essaya de lui sourire en retour.

-Tu sais avec qui tu vas jouer aujourd'hui?

-Pa'.. Pa', dit Sandra

-En vérité, tu as raison. Tu vas jouer avec ton autre papa.

Hermione lui sourit encore une fois.

La Salle Commune était presque vide. Il était trois heures et pour beaucoup les cours étaient déjà finis. Mais la plupart étaient dehors, profitant de la fraicheur de Février. Certains premières étaient assis à une table, faisant leurs devoirs. Harry et Ron étaient assis par terre et jouaient aux échecs version sorcier et comme d'habitude, Harry perdait.

Il leva le regard et la vit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnu l'enfant dans mes bras. Ron, voyant que son ami ne faisait plus attention, se tourna vers elle, surpris. Dans un bel ensemble, ils se levèrent tous les deux et se sont approchés.

-Tu l'as enlevée? Demanda Ron.

Si je n'avais pas Sandra, je lui aurait bien donné une claque sur la tête.

-Mis non idiot, j'ai demandé pour la garder cette nuit. Le Professeur Snape semble avoir besoin de repos, répondis-je sérieusement.

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de savoir s'il a besoin de repos? Demanda Ron interloquer.

-Depuis maintenant.

Sandra écoutait la conversation attentivement mais ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler quand le ton a augmenté. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

-Chut, Sandra, ne pleure pas...Ne pleure pas.

-Je...Je peux la prendre? Demanda soudainement Harry. Il semblait un peu confus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait poser une telle question mais quelque chose le poussait à le faire.

Hermione le regarda en souriant.

-Bien sur!

Elle lui mit Sandra dans les bras et le bébé serra fort le pull de Harry. Il la prit, encore plus maladroitement qu'il y a de cela trois jours. Mais Sandra ne remarquait rien et posa sa tête sur Harry. Il lui caressait gentiment les cheveux et lui murmurait des mots doux, la tranquillisant.

Hermione rayonnait intérieurement quand elle vit Harry aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, en n'ayant d'yeux que pour Sandra. La petite se calma bien vite et s'endormit dans les bras de son père.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Si vous avez aimer, détester, ou penser autre chose, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton Review..**_

_**Surtout n'hésitez pas à envoyer un mail à l'Auteur.**_


	4. S'occupant

**Auteur:** **COSMIC **donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Son mail (Anglais): **bananacosmicgirl hotmail . Com

**Son site: **cosmicuniverse . Net

**Son profil: **FF . Net/u/88224

**Couple:** Severus Snape – Harry Potter

**Chapitres: **7 (complète)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé : **Les pleurs d'une enfant font écho dans les couloirs. Snape a une fille, mais peu savent le secret qui se cache derrière son existence..

**-X- Note de la traductrice -X-**: Et voilà la suite. Comme je n'ai pas encore traduis tous les épisodes, je les mets au fur et à mesure. Donc, déso si ça prend quelque temps avant de les posters. Je sais bien que c'est pas chouette d'attendre pour avoir la fin d'une histoire. Je vais essayer de me dépêchée =D

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

_**x– Echos –x**_

_**Chapitre 4: S'occupant**_

_Pdv Pomona Pomfresh_

Severus en était à son cinquième mois la première fois qu'il est venu me voir. Ses nausées matinales commençaient à diminuer et son ventre à grandir. Il avait aussi réussi à sentir le bébé bouger, ce qui même s'il ne l'avouait pas, l'effrayait.

Le Professeur Dumbledore m'avait tout expliqué ce jour là.

-Pompom, je dois te raconter quelque chose.

Je l'écoutais distraitement en continuant de ranger les potions contre la grippe que Severus m'avait faites.

-Severus est enceinte.

Je me suis retournée brusquement pour le regarder.

-Un homme qui tombe enceinte n'est pas exactement une nouveauté.. Qui est l'autre père?

Albus refusa néanmoins de me dire qui était l'autre responsable. Et pour prévenir, il m'interdit également de jeter un sort sur Severus pour le découvrir.

Plus tard dans la nuit, il força Severus à venir me voir.

-Pomona, me salua-t-il

-Severus, lui répondis-je avec le même ton froid. Il avait beau essayer de m'effrayer, ça n'avait marché, et c'était pas près d'arriver.

-Je sais que le Directeur vous a tout raconté. Il ne sait pas tenir sa langue celui-là!

Je lui ai demandé de se coucher sur un des lits pour que je puisses l'examiner. A mon grand étonnement, il obéit sans rechigner.

-Albus m'a dit que vous en étiez au cinquième mois, dis-je en écartant ses robes. Je n'ai pas pu empêché un cri de surprise s'échapper à la vue de son ventre. C'est comme si jusque là, ce n'était qu'une histoire et elle se tournait soudainement réalité.- Je vais faire quelques examens pour savoir si tout est normal.

-Rien est normal. Je suis enceinte! Murmura Severus mais je ne relevai pas.

Je fit les quatre sorts pour être sûre que le bébé et le père allaient bien. Après une quinzaine de minutes de test, je lui permis de s'asseoir et de se rhabiller.

-Le bébé est en parfaite santé. Mais vous pourriez aller mieux. Vous mangez correctement ces derniers jours?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas!

-Severus, ça va durer encore quartes mois, dis-je en essayant de paraitre la plus sérieuse possible. - Si vous ne mangez et ne vivez pas de manière saine, le bébé peut être blesser.

Il me regarda, ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune émotion et il finit pas soupirer.

-Très bien. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

-Et bien, pour commencer, pas d'alcool.

Il me regardait. Je savais très bien que le soir il aimait prendre un verre pendant qu'il lisait un bon livre.

-Parfait, râla-t-il. Quoi d'autre?

Il semblait ouvert aux changement pour que le bébé soit en bonne santé.

-Vous devez manger. Je veux que vous preniez un bon petit déjeuner, un fruit pendant les cours, le midi, manger quelque chose de léger pendant l'après midi et un souper. Et un café ne compte pas.

Il me regardait toujours, ses yeux foncés essayant de me faire reculer. Mais je continuai.

-Et je ne veux pas que vous passiez toute la nuit à faire des potions ou à lire. Votre corps va être de plus en plus fatigué, surtout vers la fin, et vous devez bien vous reposer. Je suis sure que vous avez déjà remarqué que vous avez besoin de plus d'heures de repos qu'auparavant.

Malgré qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il acquiesça.

-Et pour finir je veux que vous veniez me voir toutes les deux semaines pour faire des tests. Si quelque chose d'inhabituel arrive ou si vous sentez que quelque chose ne vas pas, venez me voir _immédiatement_. Est-ce clair?

-Oui, _Pompom, _me dit-il sarcastiquement. Je peux y aller maintenant?

J'acquiesçai. Il exécuta un rapide sort de dissimulation sur son ventre avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Je l'observais sortir, inquiète mais amusée.

--__--__--__--__--

La sieste de Sandra fut de courte durée, pas plus d'une heure. Harry l'avait gardée dans ses bras, la regardant affectueusement. Quand elle se fut complètement réveillée, Hermione leur proposa de sortir dans la parc pour que la petite puisse un peu y jouer; ce que tout le monde accepta et même Sandra fit un petit cri heureux.

Hermione prit une veste, des chaussures, un chapeau et des gants que Severus avait mit dans le petit sac à dos. Elle remarqua, avec un sourire, que tous les vêtements étaient vert et argent. Évidemment, Severus voulait qu'elle soit une Serpentard.

-Tu es magnifique, lui dit Hermione en l'habillant.

Harry la prit de nouveau quand elle fut habillée et tout le petit groupe se dirigea vers les jardins.

Le soleil se couchait déjà et dans moins d'une heure, il ferait nuit. Pour l'instant, Harry et Ron plaçaient un drap par terre et Hermione sortait de son sac quelques jouets pour Sandra. Tous les trois, passèrent un moment à jouer avec la petite.

-Gaaga! Dit Sandra contente en désignant une ourson en peluche bleu.

Harry se coucha de côté, observant le bébé. Mais même quand son regard suivait les mouvements de la petite, il semblait à des kilométrés de là. Hermione l'observait avec curiosité et l'envie de savoir ce que Snape avait fait à Harry pour qu'il ignore que Sandra était sa fille, augmenta. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Ron mais il semblait ne rien remarquer du comportement étrange de Harry.

Quand le soleil disparu derrière les montagne, Harry s'assit et secoua la tête. Sandra tendit ses bras vers lui, pour qu'il la prenne.

Pendant qu'on rentrait au château, il lui fit un câlin avec un semblant de visage triste.

--__--__--__--__--

_Pdv Sirius Black_

Quand nous sommes sortis du bureau de Dumbledore, j'ai convaincu Remus d'aller rendre une petite visite à Snape. Je voulais savoir pourquoi mon filleul n'était au courant de rien. Après avoir considéré l'idée quelques secondes, il sourit.

-Je crois que ça ne fera pas de mal.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvions dans les cachots. Les cours étaient finis pour aujourd'hui. Et vu que, d'après Albus, Snape ne mangeait plus à la Grande Salle, il devait se trouver dans ses appartements.

-Reste tranquille. Tu n'es pas la pour le tuer, mais bien pour lui parler, me dit Remus calmement.

-Comment t'arrives à être si calme?!

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison à tout ce qui se passe, me répondit-il suavement mais rigoureusement avant de toquer à la porte.

On entendit trainé des pieds et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Snape aigri. Il a toujours été comme ça et je demandes bien ce que Harry a bien pu lui trouver.

-Lupin, Black, nous salua-t-il inexpressif. Que me vaut l'honneur?

Il m'énerve. Si seulement je pouvais le frapper celui-la!

-Bonsoir, Severus. On peut renter?

Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre comment Remus arrivait à rester calme en toute situations. Peut-être qu'il libérait seulement sa rage les jours de pleine lune...

Severus nous regarda, suspicieux. Surtout moi. Finalement, il ouvrit la porte et nous laissa rentrer. Sans nous laisser le temps d'enlever nos capes, il s'avançait déjà vers son salon et prenait place sur un fauteuil.

Remus et moi nous sommes assis sur le fauteuil en face du sien. Snape nous regardait mais ne pipait mot. Mon regard allait de son visage à son énorme ventre en-dessous de ses vestes.

-Dumbledore nous a tout expliqué, dit Remus en comprenant que le silence devait être brisé.

-J'avais compris, dit Snape d'un ton monotone. Et vous êtes venus pour que Black puisse rigoler un bon coup, c'est ça?

-En vérité, dis-je durement, nous sommes ici parce que le Directeur nous a également dit que mon filleul était l'autre père.

-Et que veux-tu que j'y fasses?

-Alors c'est vrai, demanda Remus, Harry est l'autre père?

Snape soupira, fatigué.

-Oui, c'est lui. Mais il ne le sait pas et il ne le saura jamais.

-Pourquoi pas? Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je devais de lui demander.

-Parce que, Black, s'il le sait, il va se sentir obligée de prendre soin de cet enfant ou même de se marier avec moi. C'est un Griffondor, qu'est-ce que tu crois! Le monde sorcier ne serait pas content de savoir qu'il est avec moi, un ex-Mangemort en plus. Il mérite beaucoup mieux.

-Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce qu'il mérite? Lui demandai-je en colère.-Tout ce que tu lui as toujours dis, c'est à quel point tu pouvais le détester.

-Je ne vais pas rentre dans les détails de ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi, me dit Snape menacent.- Je ne vais rentrer dans les détails avec personne. Et vous n'allez en parler avec personne non plus parce que Harry mérite une vie, une vie avec quelqu'un qui...

Mais il s'interrompit brusquement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être qu'il a compris qu'il en avait trop dit. Je dois admettre que Snape a toujours été quelqu'un de réservé. Avec ces quelques phrases, il s'était révéler plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu, surtout à deux personnes qu'il détestait.

Snape regardait fixement les flammes dans la cheminée.

Le silence se prolongeait. Remus et moi nous regardions sans savoir que dire. Finalement, Remus se décida.

-Je crois que nous allons y aller.

Regardant encore une fois vers Snape, qui nous ignorait toujours, nous sommes sortis.

--__--__--__--__--

A l'heure du diner, Harry, qui tenait Sandra sur ses genoux, essayait tant bien que mal de lui donner à manger. Il avait plusieurs fois observer Snape le faire. C'était d'ailleurs une des sources de diversions des Griffondors. Snape finissait la plupart du temps avec de la nourriture dans les cheveux, le visage et les vêtements.

-Sandra, non. Lui dit fermement Harry quand elle essaya de manger de la purée avec ses mains.

Elle le regarda avec de grand yeux innocents.

-Comporte-toi bien, lui dit-il.

Sandra rigola et tourna son attention sur la nourriture, essayant de manger toute seule. Finalement, Harry se fatigua et prit une serviette. Il lui nettoya les mains, pendant qu'elle protestait de vive voix, et lui tient les bras pour pouvoir lui donner à manger.

Il semblerait que le diner allait être long, cette nuit là.

De l'autre côté de la table, Hermione assistait à cette scène intéressée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point elle avait été aveugle, et à quel points ses camarades l'étaient toujours. Sandra ressemblait terriblement à Harry. Elle avait hérité de ses traits. Un petit nez, de grands yeux, une bouche bien charnue et la peau rosée. Ses cheveux étaient un mélange de ses deux pères tout comme la couleur de ses yeux.

Lavande et Parvati s'étaient assises à côté de Harry aussitôt qu'il était rentrer dans la Grande Salle avec la petite.

-Elle est magnifique! Dirent-elle de manière douce. Même après neuf mois, la petite était encore le centre des attentions.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui t'occupes d'elle? Demanda Parvati.

-En vérité, c'est Hermione qui s'en occupe, dit-il en essayant de faire manger quelque chose à Sandra.- Je l'ai juste prise pour un petit moment.

« Pour un petit moment ». Hermione ricana intérieurement. Harry s'occupait de Sandra depuis cinq minutes après qu'elle soit rentrée dans la Salle Commune. Elle pouvait à peine la toucher.

Mais c'est pas un problème. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Elle regarda la table des Professeurs où Snape était assis. Il senti un regard sur lui et il la regarda. Son expression était indéchifrable, mais elle lui fit tout de même un petit sourire. Après cela, Snape retourna à son occupation. Observer Harry s'occuper de leur fille.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Si vous avez aimer, détester, ou penser autre chose, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton Review..**_

_**Surtout n'hésitez pas à envoyer un mail à l'Auteur.**_


	5. Quelque chose manquant

**Auteur:** **COSMIC **donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Son mail (Anglais): **bananacosmicgirl hotmail . Com

**Son site: **cosmicuniverse . Net

**Son profil: **FF . Net/u/88224

**Couple:** Severus Snape – Harry Potter

**Chapitres: **7 (complète)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé : **Les pleurs d'une enfant font écho dans les couloirs. Snape a une fille, mais peu savent le secret qui se cache derrière son existence..

**-X- Note de la traductrice -X-**: J'ai remarqué que y avait quelques fautes dans le chapitre précédent, mais je sais pas comment les corriger, donc je vais laisser comme ça =/

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

_**x– Echos –x**_

_**Chapitre 4: Quelque chose manquant**_

_Pdv Ron Weasley_

Je savais que Hermione nous cachait quelque chose à Harry et moi. Et j'étais sur que c'était en rapport avec Snape. Chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle avait un visage inquiet. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle savait que je me doutais de quelque chose.

Pendant un certain temps, j'ai même cru qu'elle avait des sentiments pour le graisseux. Quand je l'ai accolée à un mur et lui ai demandé, elle a rigolé. Mais même comme ça, elle ne m'a rien dit.

J'en suis venu à la conclusion que si je voulais trouver ce qui se passait, je devais observer Snape tout comme le faisait Hermione. Et c'est là que j'ai découvert des choses étranges...

Tout d'abord, je me suis rappelé des rumeurs qui disaient que Snape était malade. Maintenant, ou il allait mieux ou alors c'était vraiment que des ragots.

J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il avait un peu grossi. Pas beaucoup je pense, mais en l'observant bien, on pouvait remarquer la différence. Il semblait plus... _plein_. Et comme il grossissait, j'ai commencé à faire attention à ce qu'il mangeait. Le problème c'est que j'en savait rien moi de ce que Snape mangeait d'habitude. Mais là, en tout cas, il mangeait _beaucoup._

Peut-être qu'il avait une sorte de maladie encore inconnue..? Quand on vit dans un monde de magie, tout est possible.

Mais même, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, parce qu'il semblait allait bien la plupart du temps. Enfin, aussi bien que puisse l'être Snape. Mais « Bien » n'est pas un terme que l'on lui associe en général.

Et finalement, au mois de Mai, j'ai trouvé ce que Snape et Hermione cachaient.

Soudainement, tous les kilos extra de Snape ont disparus et il a arrêté de donner cours durant une semaine.

Cette semaine passée, Sandra est apparue et tout est redevenu normal. Comme je le disais, nous vivons dans un monde magique.

--__--__--__--__--

Le soir venu, Hermione permit aux garçons de garder Sandra pour la nuit, si ça ne dérangeait pas les autres bien évidemment.

-Vu que ce n'est que pour une nuit, et que je peux mettre un sort de silence si elle pleure, pour moi c'est bon, dit Seamus.

Neville semblait presque effrayé par le bébé. Après tout, elle était la fille de Snape, le professeur que Neville détestait le plus. Mais il accepta tout de même.

-Moi ça me dérange pas non plus, dit Dean.

Plus tard, Ron dû changé la couche de Sandra. Il rigola du visage des autres, qui allaient du blanc au violet.

-Je crois que je vais vomir, murmura Neville avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain.

Harry prit délicatement Sandra pendant qu'elle pleurait, essayant de se libéré. Elle ne voulait pas de couche!

Quand Ron termina de la changer, Harry la prit et lui mit son pyjama. Et à son grand étonnement, le pyjama était rouge, contrairement au vert et argent habituel.

Les garçons et Ron descendirent dans la Salle Commune pendant que Harry essayait de faire dormir Sandra.

Le peu de poids de l'enfant semblait si naturel dans ses bras et elle était bien petite et délicate. Sa peau était comme de la porcelaine et douce comme de la soie et ses cheveux noirs était tout doux.

_Comme ceux de Sev'..._

La pensée lui était venue soudainement et il ouvrit ses yeux. D'où ça lui venait?

Sandra sembla remarquer son étonnement. Elle leva la tête de son épaule et le regarda curieuse.

-Ce n'est rien, ma chérie, lui menti Harry.

Pourquoi il semblait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose?

Sandra le regarde un instant en réfléchissant avant de décider qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour s'en inquiéter. Elle se recoucha, la tête sur son épaule et Harry continua de la bercer avec délicatesse.

Quand elle s'endormit, Harry la posa dans le berceau que Hermione avait fait apparaitre, avant de sortir de la chambre. Et c'est la tête pleine de questions qu'il descendit rejoindre ses amis. Il lui manquait quelque chose; quelque chose de vraiment important!

--__--__--__--__--

_Pdv Draco Malfoy_

Je dois admettre, malgré moi, que j'ai un certain respect pour Hermione Granger. Elle a tout découvert deux mois après moi et elle n'a rien dit à personne. Je suis sûr que la Gazette du Sorcier donnerait un bon paquet d'argent pour une histoire pareil. Mais pourtant, elle n'a pas dit un mot, même pas à Potter et Weasley.

A la fin de la grossesse de Sev', on était obligés de travailler ensemble pour garder le secret. On devait détourner l'attention des élèves pendant les cours pour pas qu'ils remarquent les multiples absences du professeur au toilettes. On devait également aider Madame Pomfresh en tenant Sev' à l'œil. Il n'a jamais été un bon patient..

Mais malgré tout, il était très attentif aux ordres de Pomfresh sur ce qu'il devait manger ou faire. Il aimait déjà Sandra, bien avant sa naissance.

Après que ses saut d'humeurs soient passés, il est devenu plus... calme. Pas que que les Griffondors, excepté Granger, l'eurent remarqué, mais il était plus tranquille. Sev' n'est pas le genre de personne qu'on peut dire qu'il est heureux. Mais durant les derniers mois de grossesse, ainsi que les neuf mois après la naissance de Sandra, il était de meilleure humeur qu'auparavant. D'ailleurs, je me demande toujours qui peut bien être l'autre père...

N'empêche je me dis que c'était une chance que Granger et moi ayons été là, à _ce_ cours en Mai.

Sev' marchait le long des tables comme à son habitude, faisant des commentaires sarcastiques aux Griffondors. Et moi je rigolais, tranquillement, assis à ma place. Sev' arrive vraiment à être drôle avec ses commentaires sur la bêtise de Longdubat. Nous faisions des révisions; les trois potions à faire étaient les plus faciles à réaliser et tout le monde, sauf Longdubat, était capable de les faire les yeux fermés. Moi j'avais déjà finis, tout comme Goyle qui était mon partenaire du jour. Nous étions donc tous les deux assis, observant les autres.

C'est alors que j'ai remarqué le visage de douleur que Sev' faisait. Je regardai autour de moi, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquer.

Mais comme Sev' sembla aller bien durant toute l'heure qui suivit, je n'y ai pas donné beaucoup d'importance. Peu après, j'entendis un petit gémissement de douleur. Je me suis tourné vers lui, étonné de voir de la peur dans ses yeux.

Granger remarqua mon regard et on s'est compris sans avoir besoin de parler mais il nous restait encore une heure de cours. On devait trouver un moyen d'arrêter le cours, sans pour autant attiré l'attention sur Sev'. Un accident devait arriver! Granger le comprit et je pouvais presque la voir chercher dans sa mémoire quelque chose à additionner à la potion pour qu'elle rate. Elle sourit et s'arracha un cheveux et discrètement le laissa tomber dans son chaudron. J'applaudis intérieurement l'idée.

Sev était proche de la table, mais pourtant loin du chaudron quand celui-ci commença à bouillir. La potion devient comme de la boue bleue et provoqua une petite explosion. Tout le monde allait bien et seule Granger avait reçu un peu du liquide sur elle.

Je regardai Sev' et il comprit ce qu'elle avait fait et le pourquoi.

-Qui a fait ça? Demanda-t-il en faignant d'être fâché.

-Excusez-moi, Professeur, dit Granger. Sa voix semblait pathétiquement faible. Mais je sais bien qu'elle déteste commettre des erreurs, même pour du semblant.

-Vous êtes tous dispensés! Cria Sev' en se tournant vers la classe. Puis il s'adressa à Granger.- Sauf vous. Vous allez m'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Elle acquiesça avec la tête et Ron et Harry la rejoignirent. Elle leur murmura quelque chose, probablement pour pas qu'ils soient inquiets. J'ai fait pareil avec Crabbe et Goyle et ils sont partis, sans rien demander.

Maintenant il ne restait plus que Granger, Sev' et moi dans la classe.

-Allons à l'infirmerie, leur dis-je. Puis me tournant vers Sev' je lui demandai:

-J'ai raison, pas vrai? Le travail a commencé et tu vas bientôt accoucher?

Son regard apeuré était de retour quand il se tourna vers moi.

-Je crois bien que oui...

--__--__--__--__--

La nuit s'est bien passée. Sandra a dormi toute la nuit, malgré qu'elle se soit réveillée à cinq heures du matin et Harry lui donna un biberon de lait tiède. Il se coucha sur son lit avec la petite, somnolant, la regardant. Il y avait quelque chose en elle...

Au petit déjeuner, Harry réussi un peu mieux à faire manger Sandra.

Les Elfes savaient déjà ce qu'il devaient préparer pour la petite: du lait, de la farine d'avoine et une tranche de fromage. Le lait était dans un gobelet avec un bouchon en biberon pour qu'elle puisse le boire sans en renverser.

-Harry, tu peux aller la ramener au Professeur Snape avant les cours? Demanda distraitement Hermion.- J'ai oublié mes livres dans le dortoir et faut que j'aille les chercher avant que les cours ne commencent.

-Pas de problème, dit Harry en secouant les épaules.

Il trouva que Hermione semblait un peu trop heureuse, mais il oublia vite fait. De toute façon, tout semblait étrange autours de lui...

-Miam.. dit Sandra en offrant sa tranche de fromage à Harry.

-Non non, merci, c'est ton petit déjeuner, pas le mien, lui dit Harry gentiment.

-Gaa. Sandra comprit et mit le bout de fromage dans sa bouche et Harry rigola. La petite sembla fière de l'avoir fait rire.

-Tu sais, pour la fille de Snape, elle est vraiment mignonne, dit Ron et Harry rigola encore.

--__--__--__--__--

Pdv Remus Lupin

Ce jour de Mai, Albus nous avait prévenu que l'heure était venue. Sirius et moi nous sommes précipités vers Poudlard. Albus avait ouvert notre réseau de cheminée à celle de l'infirmerie pour que nous puissions arriver le plus vite possible. On avait promut, Sirius et moi, qu'on serait là à l'accouchement. Sirius allait rester dehors mais moi, Severus m'avait demandé pour que je sois son appui émotionnel. Au moment même, j'avais été surpris, mais en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait personne d'autre à qui le demander. Albus serait là mais sa figure paternelle n'était pas ce dont Severus aurait besoin.

Quand nous somme arrivés, l'infirmerie paraissait un chaos. Hermione et Draco étaient dans la chambre, un de chaque côté de Severus. Dumbledor parlait avec Pormfresh qui courait dans tout les sens pour que tout soit prêt: elle devait faire une césarienne à Severus.

Je me rapprochai du lit où il se trouvait. De l'extérieur, on aurait dit qu'il était calme, mais dans ses yeux on remarquait bien qu'il était tout, sauf calme.

-Bonjour Severus, je lui ai dit.

-Remus, me salua-t-il avant de se tordre de douleur à cause d'une contraction.

Harmione et Draco semblaient inquiets. Je savais qu'ils avaient découvert pour Severus et ainsi que Sirius et moi, ils ont tout gardé pour eux. C'était ce que désirait Severus après tout.

Je l'ai visité trois fois depuis que je savais qu'il attendait un enfant. Des fois on restait assis en parlant, d'autre fois non. On avait compris que ce qui c'était passé dans notre enfance n'était pas un motif pour nous haïr le restant de nos jours.

Un jour il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas que le reste du monde magique sache qu'il attendait un enfant pour que, selon lui, on ne rigole pas de lui. Les grossesses masculines arrivaient une fois en un siècle et n'ont jamais été acceptées. Il ne voulait pas que son enfant soit vu comme une aberration.

J'avais accepté cette explication et son souhait de ne rien dire. Mais je voulais tout de même qu'il le raconte à Harry.

Pomfresh emmena Severus dans une petite chambre. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un élève rentre dans l'infirmerie et voie ce qui se passait. Pas après tout les efforts qu'on a fait pour garder silence. Hermione et Draco durent également sortir mais ils pouvaient attendre dans l'infirmerie avec Sirius.

Elle fit Severus se lever et marcher.

-Ça va encore duré une heure pour préparer la Césarienne, lui dit-elle.- Vous n'auriez pas du entrer en travail d'accouchement aujourd'hui!

Dans la chambre, il y avait une douche pour que Severus. Apparemment, l'eau tiède aidait à soulager les douleurs.

Pendant qu'il prenait une douche, j'ai du resté à ses cotés au cas où quelque chose d'inespérée arrive.

-J'ai pas besoin de nounou, dit Severus la douleur empirant son humeur.

-Pas encore, lui répondis-je sans pouvoir résister.

Les contraction était à intervalles de plus en plus courtes et Pomfresh comprit que l'accouchement allait être bien plus rapide qu'un normal. Et à moins qu'elle ne veuille que le bébé se torde le coup en essayant de sortir par un canal inexistant, elle devait faire la Césarienne plus rapidement qu'elle ne le croyait.

Severus se coucha sur le lit, son visage se tordant de douleurs à cause d'une forte contraction. Celle-ci passée, il se recoucha, avec un visage pâle et en sueur. J'ai pris un petite essuie mouillé qui était sur la table à côté et le posai sur son front.

Pomfresh organisa tout et finalement,tout était prêt. Moi je restais à côté de Severus. Il attrapa ma main quand une autre contraction arriva et cria. Même sous l'effet d'un Doloris, je ne l'ai jamais entendu crier d'une telle manière.

Pomfresh lui donna une potion pour la douleur et souleva le drap qui lui couvrait le ventre et commença à couper.

Je n'ai pas pu y assister, mais tout sentait le sang dans la pièce et le loup en moi montrait déjà des signes de vie. C'est là que je me demandais si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir accepter d'être là. Mais Severus me serra encore la main de tel sorte que j'ai cru que mes os allaient y passer et je compris que c'était ma décision correcte.

La Césarienne se termina rapidement et on entendit enfin les pleurs d'un bébé.

-Félicitations, dit Pomfresh à Severus.- C'est une petite fille.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Si vous avez aimer, détester, ou penser autre chose, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton Review..**_

_**Surtout n'hésitez pas à envoyer un mail à l'Auteur.**_


	6. Finite Incantatem

**Auteur:** **COSMIC **donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Son mail (Anglais): **bananacosmicgirl hotmail . Com

**Son site: **cosmicuniverse . Net

**Son profil: **FF . Net/u/88224

**Couple:** Severus Snape – Harry Potter

**Chapitres: **7 (complète)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé : **Les pleurs d'une enfant font écho dans les couloirs. Snape a une fille, mais peu savent le secret qui se cache derrière son existence..

**-X- Note de la traductrice -X-**: Et voila l'avant dernier chapitre.. =)

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

_**x– Echos –x**_

_**Chapitre 6: Finite incantatem**_

Avec son sac sur le dos et le bébé dans les bras, Harry se dirigeait vers les cachots. Il avait vingt minutes avant que les cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ne commencent.

Sandra murmurait heureuse dans ses bras et il lui souriait en retour. C'était bizarre, depuis qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, il avait sourit plus de fois qu'en toute une année.

Quelque chose manquait...

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ce sentiment grandissait dans son cœur, surtout pendant qu'il s'occupait de Sandra. La peau douce, de grands yeux noirs avec des tons vert, et des cheveux noirs. Quand il la regardait, il trouvait certaines ressemblances avec lui-même, mais il retira rapidement cette pensée _ridicule_ de sa tête. Elle ressemblait à son père. Elle avait ses yeux et ses cheveux et sa peau et ses traits étaient ceux de sa mère, qui qu'elle fut.

Il toqua à la porte et Snape l'ouvrit.

-Granger vous êtes..., il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase.- Harry.

Le jeune homme se demanda depuis quand Snape l'appelait « Harry » au lieu de « Potter ».

-Mione était un peu occupée, s'empressa d'expliquer Harry.- Alors elle m'a demandé si je pouvais vous ramener Sandra. J'espère que ce ne vous pose pas de problème.

Snape leva un sourcil.

-Pa..pa, cria Sandra toute heureuse en revoyant son père et elle tendit ses bras vers lui. Snape prit sa fille dans ses bras en lui faisant un câlin. Il s'était senti seule sans elle cette nuit.

-Tu as été gentille? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Gaa, dit Sandra en le serrant fort.

-Elle a mangé?

-Elle a mangé de la farine d'avoine, une tranche de fromage et bu un peu de lait au petit déjeuner, lui répondit Harry. Mais il ne put se retenir d'ajouter,- Bien que je pense qu'une grande partie de la farine se trouve dans mes cheveux.

-Elle a tendance à être un peu... joueuse, dit Snape amusé.

Après ça, ils tombèrent dans un silence. Harry sentait le regard de Snape sur lui, mais il ne le regarda pas. La situation est étrange, pensa-t-il. Étrange mais... juste?

Tout comme les cheveux de Sev'...

Il se demanda encore une fois d'où ces pensées lui venaient.

Le silence se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Harry se décide.

-Bien... je dois aller en cours. Si... si vous avez encore besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Sandra, j'en serai ravi.

Il regarda Snape qui l'observait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Leurs regards se sont croisés pendant une seconde et Harry se senti... complet. Il était sur le point de se retourner et sortir en courant de là quand il entendit Snape.

-Harry, lui dit-il doucement. Il semblait avoir prit son courage à deux mains pour pouvoir dire son nom.-Rentre, s'il te plait...

--__--__--__--__--

_Pdv Hermione Granger_

Quand j'ai vu le Professeur Snape avec le bébé dans les bras, je trouvais la vision bizarre. J'ai pris presque un mois à m'habituer à cette idée, mais c'était tout de même étrange. C'était tout de même le Professeur Snape, que moi et la plupart de la population non-Serpentard de Poudlard avions détesté durant toute nos années passées à l'école. Il jouait au favoritisme, était méprisable avec tout le monde et peut être bien cruel avec les élèves comme Neville.

Et donc, de voir ce graisseux, comme dirait Ron, avec un bébé dans les bras, c'est pas commode.

Malfoy et moi avions pu rentré dans la chambre après que Madame Pomfresh se soit occupée de Snape et du bébé.

Maintenant je ne vais pas dire que c'était la plus belle chose au monde, parce que c'est pas le cas. Les bébé qui viennent de naitre ne sont pas si jolis. Ils sont tout fripés, comme une personne de cent ans, et leur peau est toute rouge avec des marques. Mais je dois quand même admettre que cet enfant était un miracle. Le Professeur Snape, notre maitre de potion, avait porté un enfant durant presque neuf mois!

Malfoy regardait le bébé en état de choc. Je crois bien que lui, tout comme moi, n'avons pas souvent été en contact avec des bébés.

Snape paraissait épuisé. Sa peau était plus pâle que jamais et il avait de grandes marques sous ses yeux. Mais même, il semblait heureux et il avait même un petit sourire aux lèvres quand il regardait le bébé. Il avait un biberon en main et le faisait boire au bébé, Remus, à côté de lui, l'aidait.

-Elle va s'appeler comment? Demanda Malfoy en se baissant pour mieux regarder le bébé.

-Sandra, lui répondit Snape.-Sandra Mirari Snape.

-Parfait, dit Malfoy et il toucha Sandra, avec des mains tremblantes.- Elle est petite.

-Oui, dit Remus.- Mais elle en parfait santé. Vingt doigts, deux yeux....

-Un joli petit nez qui ne ressemble pas du tout au tien, dit Malfoy en faisant un clin d'œil à Snape. Le nouveau papa le regarda méchamment mais Malfoy se tourna vers moi.-Granger, vient voir.

Étonnée, je les rejoins. Malfoy était gentil avec moi? Le bébé changeait vraiment les choses on dirait...

-Hey, ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Maloy. -Je ne vais pas être gentil avec toi en public, tu peux en être sûre.

Je levai les yeux. D'accord, les choses n'avaient pas changé.

--__--__--__--__--

Severus ferma la porte derrière Harry. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande bouffée d'air pendant que Harry ne le regardait pas. Son cœur battait rapidement et il se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait de faire ça.

Il posa Sandra sur un tapis avec quelques peluches et jouets pour qu'elle s'occupe. Elle commença à jouer et oublia complètement les adultes dans le salon.

-Vous voulez me parler de quelque chose, Professeur? Demanda Harry confus.

Severus se figea sans savoir que dire, chose qui arrivait très rarement. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il voulait dire, expliquer et il y avait des milliers de raison pour que Harry ne veuille plus jamais le regarder en face après cela.

-Monsieur?

Harry le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Harry, commença-t-il et se disant qu'il devait accepté le fait que Harry puisse le détester. De toute façon, s'il ne lui racontait rien, Granger le ferait et se serait bien pire. -Il y a quelque chose que je dois te raconté.

Le jeune homme semblait préoccuper et Severus se demandait si c'était à cause de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, ou alors à cause du ton qu'il utilisait. Après tout il l ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom, ça avait toujours été « Potter ».

-C'est sur Sandra, pas vrai? Demanda Harry.

Severus le regarda avec un léger haussement de sourcil. Il essaya tout de même de garder un visage sérieux; il ne voulait pas que Harry pense qu'il était fâché. Il aurait préféré être en meilleur état mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

-Aussi, répondit-il. -Elle en fait parti.

-Il y a quelque chose entre elle et moi, répondit Harry. -Je ne sais pas ce que c'est... mais elle... elle me fait sentir... quelque chose.

Il semblait confus par rapport à ses sentiments. Severus savait que le sort sur sa mémoire commençait à se dissiper, c'était donc le moment de tout lui avouer. Mais il ne savait pas quelle était le meilleure manière de lui raconter mais il préférait que se soit en parlant.

-Elle est ta fille.

_Trop tôt! Trop rapide, t'aurais dû commencé avec autre chose et pas lâcher la nouvelle comme ça..._

Il savait que Harry le regardait. Puis il regarda Sandra.

-Elle est ma quoi? Demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés. - Mais... non, non c'est pas possible... vous êtes un... et je n'ai jamais...

Il rougit et regarda le sol fixement.

-Harry, assied-toi, s'il te plait, lui demanda Severus et Harry obéit.

Severus prit sa baguette.

-_Finite incantatem_.

--__--__--__--__--

_Pdv Harry Potter_

La guerre battait son plein et autour de moi beaucoup de personnes mouraient Jusqu'à maintenant, aucun de mes amis n'avait été touchés, mais c'était une question de temps. On le savait tous. Beaucoup de mes camarades avaient déjà reçus une chouette noir venant de leur famille leur annonçant qu'un ami ou familier était mort.

C'était un Samedi soir en Septembre. La Salle Commune de Griffondor était pleine de monde, et il était interdit de sortir à moins que se ne soit pour aller en cours. Les règles étaient les mêmes qu'en deuxième année. On ne pouvait sortir qu'en présence d'un professeur, d'une préfet ou d'un préfet-en-chef.

Cette nuit là, quelqu'un avait sorti des bière-au-beurre de je ne sais où vu qu'il y avait ses règles et que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avaient été également annulées jusqu'à la défaite de Voldemort. Mais je savais bien qu'on pouvait toujours s'y rendre sans que personne ne le remarque.

Quand on m'a offert un verre, j'ai accepté.

J'étais fatigué. Depuis ma première année que je lute contre Voldemort et la guerre à débuté depuis ma quatrième année. Maintenant j'en étais déjà à ma sixième.

J'espérais que la bière allait m'éloigner de la réalité. Je ne sais pas combien de verres j'ai bu, mais beaucoup probablement.

Il était dans les environs de minuit quand j'ai eu l'idée de prendre ma cape d'invisibilité et de sortir de la tour. Depuis que les cours avaient repris, je n'était pas sorti faire une promenade nocturne et comme à cette instant j'étais un peu saoul, j'ai trouvé qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

J'ai réussi à me faufiler sans que personne ne remarque mon absence. J'espérerais juste qu'ils étaient tous aussi saouls que moi.

Je ne me souviens pas du chemin que j'ai fait. J'ai vraiment du avoir de la chance cette nuit là pour qu'aucun des professeurs, ni même Rusard, ne me trouve. Normalement j'en aurais trouvé au moins deux d'entre eux. Peut-être que les professeurs faisaient aussi plus attention..

Mais j'avais un objectif: la chambre de Snape.

Je me sentais attirer par mon Professeur depuis ma cinquième année. A la rentrée de ma sixième, mes sentiments avaient grandis. Mais je n'osais pas montrer mes qu'il y a d'étrange avec l'alcool, en tout cas pour moi, c'est que mes préoccupations disparaissaient et je n'avait plus peur. Voilà sans doute pourquoi je me retrouvais devant la porte de sa chambre.

J'ai toqué, sans même pensé que Snape allait me renvoyé de l'école pour être sorti la nuit, au lieu de me recevoir les bras ouverts.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Snape somnolant et en caleçons. Et comme je n'était pas dans mon état normal, je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose: Hmm.

Je suis rentré caché sous la cape et attendit que Snape referme la porte. Il retourna dans son lit, sa peau pâle reflétant la lumière de la lune, et il rentra dans sa couverture. Je l'ai suivit jusque là mais attendit qu'il s'endorme. Alors je suis rentré dans les couverture et l'ai embrassé.

Il avait un gout d'alcool, si bien que ça pouvait venir de moi.

Et il m'a embrassé en retour.

Malgré le fait que je sois saoul, j'avais peur qu'il me rejette, qu'il me dise que je suis une aberration, alors je l'embrassai plus fort. Ses bras encerclèrent ma taille et ses mains passaient sur mon corps. Et je ne pu retenir un gémissement.

-Severus...

Il se figea.

-Potter, demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Je continuais dans ses bras pendant qu'il me regardait.

-Oui? demandais-je effrayé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon lit?

J'ai trouvé bizarre qu'il ne soit pas fâché.

-Hm... bégayais-je. Je voulais qu'on retourne à notre occupation. Ses mains passant sur mon corps... Je pouvais déjà sentir le résultats de ces mains... Et comme je n'était pas tout à fait moi, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que pour continuer ce que nous avons commencé, je devais de l'embrasser. Et c'est ce que je fis.

Il me prit plus fort dans ses bras, nos corps s'emboitant parfaitement et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant que j'explorais cette bouche avec ma langue.

-Non, Potter, nous ne devrions pas, me dit-il, sa voix remplie d'excitation.

-Si nous pouvons, lui dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Ce fut la meilleure nuit de ma vie, mais le lendemain matin, je ne me souviendrai de rien.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Si vous avez aimer, détester, ou penser autre chose, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton Review..**_

_**Surtout n'hésitez pas à envoyer un mail à l'Auteur.**_


	7. Réparant ses erreurs

**Auteur:** **COSMIC **donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Son mail (Anglais): **bananacosmicgirl hotmail . Com

**Son site: **cosmicuniverse . Net

**Son profil: **FF . Net/u/88224

**Couple:** Severus Snape – Harry Potter

**Chapitres: **7 (complète)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé : **Les pleurs d'une enfant font écho dans les couloirs. Snape a une fille, mais peu savent le secret qui se cache derrière son existence..

**-X- Note de la traductrice -X-**: C'est le DERNIER =D Je sais j'ai été longue à le traduire mais avec la rentrée et tout ça, j'étais un peu occupée. Bha voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura quand même plu et bon, à une prochaine =)

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

_**x– Echos –x**_

_**Chapitre 7: Réparant ses erreurs**_

-Vous m'avez enlevé la mémoire? Demanda Harry regardant son professeur incrédule. -Pourquoi?

-Harry, tu étais ivre... Dit Severus en se souvenant de l'odeur d'alcool autour de Harry cette nuit là.- Tu ne savais même pas ce que tu faisais.

Harry le regarda.

-Je vous appréciait depuis ma cinquième année, dit-il tous ses souvenirs lui étant revenus. Le sort de Severus n'avait pas seulement effacé sa mémoire mais aussi ses sentiments. - Vous vouliez que je vous déteste! Dit-il avec rage.

-Je voulais que les choses soient comme elles l'ont toujours été, s'exclama Snape en se levant. - C'était à la fin de la guerre. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mal pour un accident idiot, un accident qui est arrivé pendant que t'étais saoul. Tu vivrais mieux sans t'en souvenir!

Harry se leva aussi et commença à crier.

-Alors vous avez décidé d'effacer tous les sentiments que j'avais pour vous!

Par terre, Sandra commença à pleurer en entendant les deux adultes crier.

Severus s'arrêta et s'assit sur sa chaise.

-Excuses-moi, Harry, dit-il doucement.

-Les excuses ne servent à rien maintenant! Répondit Harry d'une voix cassante.

Et il sorti du salon.

--__--__--__--__--

_Pdv Albus Dumbledore_

Tout le monde pense que je sais tout. Mais c'est faux, je le jure. C'est seulement que je m'arrête pour observer les personnes. On peut en apprendre beaucoup rien qu'en observant.

J'ai observé l'évolution des sentiments de Harry pour Severus. Je crois que même Harry ne sait pas d'où ces sentiments lui sont venus. Des fois, l'amour tend à arriver à des endroit les plus étranges.

Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient réussi à être ensemble. Je me suis contenté de faire deux plus deux quand Severus est apparu avec une humeur pire que d'habitude et un Harry qui semblait confu. J'ai bien reconnu là, quelqu'un qui avait eu sa mémoire modifiée.

Donc Severus avait attrapé ce qui semblait être une grippe. Bien sur, la grippe qu'il avait a continué et continué, mais apparemment, Severus ne pensait pas comme ça. Et j'ai fini par comprendre que Severus n'était pas vraiment malade. Il était plutôt enceinte. C'était logique. Seuls deux puissants sorciers seraient capable d'avoir un enfant ensemble et Harry et Severus étaient tout deux très forts. Quand j'en ai parlé avec Severus, il ne semblait pas réellement surpris. Cette idée lui était déjà passée par la tête.

Son idée de ne rien dire à Harry n'a pas eu mon total accord. Harry serait un très bon père pour l'enfant, mais apparemment, Severus ne pensait pas comme ça. Ses raisons pour ne rien dire à Harry étaient valides, alors je n'ai rien fait.

Mais heureusement qu'il existait des personnes comme Miss Granger, qui avait tout comprit au comportement de Harry. Nous, je veux dire tout le monde sorcier, espérions que Harry serait heureux, vu que Voldemort était vaincu. Mais le bonheur n'est pas venu. Les journaux disaient qu'il était imide en public; les professeurs et élèves disaient qu'il avait été débordé. Seulement ses meilleurs amis, comme Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, se sont inquiétés pour lui.

Alors, Miss Granger à seulement mit en commun ce qu'elle savait sur Severus, Harry et l'enfant qu'ils ont fait ensemble. D'ailleurs c'est la meilleure chose qui aurait pu arrivée, et j'ai la sensation que toutes les erreurs des dernières années, vont être corrigées.

--__--__--__--__--

Quelqu'un toquait à la porte, mais Harry mit son oreiller sur sa tête. Il se coucha sur son lit en espérant que personne n'entrerait. Il ne voulait être seul. Ils ne comprendraient pas de toute façon.

Mais même, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Harry? La voix d'Hermione semblait hésitante et préoccupée.

-Laisse moi seul, Hermione, dit Harry.- Je ne veux pas de compagnie.

Elle l'ignora et s'assit sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que le Professeur Snape t'a dit?

Harry, qui jusque là regardait le mur, se retourna vers elle et la regarda. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se dit qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre son problème et il se résigna.

-Rien.

Hermione leva un sourcil et le regarda sévèrement, mais tout de suite, l'expression de son visage s'adoucit.

-Harry, je sais ce qu'il t'a dit.

Les yeux de Harry écarquillèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais? Demanda-t-il sa voix pleine de doute.

-Je sais ce qu'il t'a dit, répéta Hermione. - Je sais que Sandra est ta fille, à toi et à Snape.

-Comment est-ce que _tu_ le sais? Demanda Harry en colère. - Et depuis combien de temps? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

-Je le sais parce que je t'ai vu avec Sandra, répondit Hermione froidement en sachant que c'était la seule manière de se faire entendre. - Vous vous ressemblez tellement que ça semble impossible que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte. Et je le sais depuis trois jours, je ne t'ai pas raconté tout simplement parce que la personne qui devait te raconté une chose si importante, c'est Snape!

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé m'occuper de Sandra? Pour voir si je servais comme père? C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé d'aller la raccompagner à ta place? Les questions venaient rapidement, criées et accusatrices.

-Je voulais que tu passes un peu de temps avec ta fille. Peut-être que si tu aurais découvert plus tôt, ce serait plus facile de l'aimée comme fille! Répondit Hermione sur le même ton. -Je voulais forcer Snape à te raconter, alors oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait en sorte que ce soit toi qui la ramène!

Quand Hermione termina, la chambre tomba dans un silence. Le poitrine de Harry se soulevait rapidement, les joues rouges et il regardait Hermione. Il se contentait de l'observer, son expression s'adoucissant.

-Elle est un miracle, Harry, dit-elle doucement. -J'ai tout lu sur ce genre de grossesses. Ça arrive seulement quand deux sorciers sont très puissants et quand ils s'aiment sincèrement.

Le silence retomba avec force.

-Pourquoi il m'a enlevé la mémoire? Demanda Harry triste. Il avait baissé les yeux et semblait retenir ses larmes. - Pourquoi il m'a fait croire que je le détestait? Je ne le déteste plus depuis ma cinquième année, Mione..

Hermione lui caressa la joue.

-Je sais, dit-elle même si elle n'était en fait pas au courant. -Il pensait que c'était le mieux. Il trouvait que c'était une erreur pour toi. Que t'étais ivre et que t'avais fais quelque chose que tu regretterais. Il ne voulait pas que tu ai des regrets. Il t'aime, Harry.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Harry. Il n'arrivait plus à les retenir.

-Je suis vraiment un idiot, pas vrai? Pour le fuir de cette manière.

-En vérité, c'est lui qui a été un idiot, dit Hermione en lui essuyant les joues avec son pouces. - Mais ça peut être réparer. Vas-y. Il va être content de te voir.

-C'est ce que je vais faire, dit Harry en souriant. Il se leva du lit en courant vers la porte. Avec une main sur la poignée il se retourna vers elle.

-Mione, tu peux me rendre un service?

-Bien sur.

-Ne dis encore rien à Ron.

Et ils échangèrent un sourire.

--__--__--__--__--

_Pdv Severus Snape_

L'idée d'être enceinte m'est venue à mon deuxième mois de grossesse. Je vomissais tous les matins depuis des semaines. Mon corps était étrange et mon humeur était, et je sais que tout le monde l'a remarqué, pire que d'habitude.

Je savais que c'était possible. J'étais un sorcier puissant et Harry en était certainement un aussi.

De toute manière, cette pensée ne m'a pas effrayée comme je pense qu'elle aurait dû. En vérité, c'était réconfortant de savoir que même si je n'avais pas Harry avec moi, j'avais quelque chose qu'il a aidé à créer. Sandra était un miracle. D'ailleurs son deuxième prénom, Mirari, le signifiait. _Miracle_.

Durant des neufs mois où j'ai l'ai portée, elle m'a toujours réconforté. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un qui partageait ses pensées avec les autres. Mais le bébé en moi, était différent. Je m'asseyais, spécialement à la fin des cours, et je lui parlais. Quand elle a grandit, je l'ai directement aimée. Même mon amour pour Harry ne peut être comparé à ce que je ressens chaque fois que je la vois. Elle est ma vie, et je me demande ce que je ferai sans elle.

Je sais, je ressemble à un fou. Mais c'est que je ne peut l'éviter.

Mon amour pour Harry a évolué complètement différemment. Ça m'a dominé peu à peu. Au départ de la fierté en quatrième année , de le voir, encore une fois, échappé à Voldemort vivant. Je vous jure, il a plus de vies qu'un chat n'ait jamais imaginé.

Durant la cinquième année, la guerre a véritablement commencée. Je l'ai vu se battre tous les jours, pour être en ordre avec ses devoirs, être avec ses amis et son image de héros qu'il devait tenir. Je lui ai donné beaucoup de retenues, et durant l'une d'elles on a commencé à parler. Une conversation civilisée. Après ça, mon admiration pour lui a grandit, mais jamais je me laisserai sentir quelque chose qui passe de l'adoration platonique.

Jusqu'à _cette_ nuit...

La nuit où Harry est venu à moi, est venu jusque mon lit, et a commencé la plus belle partie de jambes en l'air de toute ma vie.

La nuit où Sandra fut créée.

Le matin suivant, je me suis levé tôt. Harry dormait encore, ses bras m'entourant, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je parte. J'ai compris que Harry était ivre quand il est venu dans ma chambre, et s'il se réveillait dans mon lit, il allait se détester lui-même et moi aussi. Et je ne voulait pas de ça pour lui alors j'ai mis un sort sur sa mémoire et je l'ai porté dans la tour de Griffondor. Un élève de première sortait par le cadre et j'en ai profité pour rentrer et me cacher avant que lcelui-ci ne se referme. J'ai posé Harry sur un fauteuil. Il dormait encore et allait surement encore dormir pour un peu plus d'une heure.

Je lui ai fait un baiser sur sa fameuse cicatrice et suis sorti.

Maintenant Harry était debout devant moi et tout ce à quoi je pouvais pensé était le combien j'ai été idiot ces derniers temps.

Severus semblait terrifié. Ça amusait Harry de voir le maître de Potions avoir peur de quelque chose. Son visage portait constamment un masque. Mais maintenant, ses yeux allaient de Sandra, qui jouait par terre, à Harry qui se tenait devant lui.

-Tu ne devrais pas être en cours? Demanda-t-il à Harry.

-Je devrais, répondit Harry simplement. -J'ai parlé avec Hermione.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris, soupira Snape ne pouvant s'empêcher de commenter.

-Il semblerait qu'elle sait.. tout, dit-il en regardant Sandra. -Et elle t'a obligé à tout me raconter... Il s'arrêta et regarda Severus dans les yeux. -C'est vrai?

-Elle m'a en effet dit de tout te raconter, dit Severus qui se sentait tout d'un coup fatigué. -Elle a dit que sinon elle le ferait elle-même.

-Alors, tu ne m'aurais rien dis si Hermione n'était pas là? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes... honteux, Harry.

-Tu m'as dis que tu t'étais renseigné sur les grossesses masculines, dit Harry en croisant ses bras. - Hermione aussi. Serais-ce possible que vous n'ayez pas trouvé la même chose?

Severus le regarda en essayant de comprendre.

-Elle a trouvé que pour qu'un homme puisse tomber enceinte, il faut que ce soit deux sorciers puissants. Même très puissants. Et je penses que c'est ce que nous sommes. Mais par contre, il y a autre chose aussi, dit Harry mais il s'arrêta. -Les deux sorciers doivent s'aimer sincèrement.

Severus écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous m'avez entendu dire que je vous appréciait depuis ma cinquième année? Demanda Harry en secouant la tête. -Ce n'est pas une amourette, enfin je veux dire, ça c'est transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand. J'ai commencé à t'_aimer,_ dit-il en appuyant le plus possible sur ces derniers mots.

-J'ai été un imbécile, pas vrai? Demanda Severus en soupirant.

-Oui c'est sur! S'exclama Harry. -Un total et complet idiot! Et tu veux savoir?

-Quoi? Demanda Severus craignant ce que Harry était sur le point de lui dire.

-Je t'aime quand même.

Décidant de jeté son image de timide par la fenêtre, Harry s'avança vers Severus et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser brulant. Ça semblait beaucoup mieux que l'année précédente. Leurs langues jouaient, lutaient pour dominer et exploraient pendant que leurs bras et mains rapprochaient leurs deux corps.

Quand il se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

-Maintenant tu dois me dire quelque chose, dit Harry.

-Que je t'aime? Demanda Severus.

-Non, répondit Harry en souriant. -Combien de temps ça prend pour trouver une nounou?

Cette fois, c'est les rires et les applaudissements de Sandra Mirari Snape regardant ses deux papa ensemble, qui résonnent dans les couloir.

_**oO° The End °Oo**_

_**Si vous avez aimer, détester, ou penser autre chose, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton Review..**_

_**Surtout n'hésitez pas à envoyer un mail à l'Auteur pour lui dire ce que vous en avez penser (bien sur en Anglais).**_


End file.
